


a lacey surprise

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Implied Smut, Jongin’s Birthday Week 2021, M/M, there was actually no smut but... yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: It's almost Jongin's birthday and Kyungsoo wasn't in the mood - or so he thought.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	a lacey surprise

Being together for almost a decade, Jongin and Kyungsoo are already used to celebrating a whole week long for their birthdays. Usually, they teach each other with their respective interests. Jongin being a painter teaches Kyungsoo the basics and asks him to paint anything once a year. Kyungsoo on the other hand assists Jongin in the kitchen, being the culinary master chef that he is. However, it was the 13th of January which happened to be their special day and Kyungsoo locked himself inside their room after their brunch. That was Jongin’s last sighting of his partner.

"Baby?" He calls out, hoping the other would respond. "Are you sleeping? Can I sleep in with you? I got nothing to do anyway." Jongin waits but there is no reply. Not even a single hum nor a rejection. He sighs and decides to just take a nap on their daybed in the living room, hoping Kyungsoo would come out soon. 

Jongin feels wetness on his lips as he sleeps and immediately opens his eyes, surprised that Kyungsoo is kissing him. He swiftly moves to grab the other but Kyungsoo is just too fast to nudge and runs back in their bedroom, closing the door with a loud thud. 

Clueless, Jongin walks in their kitchen to get a glass of water. He's kind of bored and down because Kyungsoo is acting strange. That’s when the empty cupboards caught his attention. Jongin decided to save everything that's missing in their pantry on his phone just to get himself busy. 

"Kyungsoo? Baby?" He knocks on the door and this time, he gets a reply.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to the grocery. Do you want to come with me or do you want me to get you anything?"

A few minutes of silence before Kyungsoo opens the door, allowing only his head to peek out.

"Is it okay if I don't come with you?"

Jongin nods, "Yeah, of course. You can stay if you don't feel good."

"Thanks." Kyungsoo mumbles. "I'll prepare dinner then let's eat once you're home." 

"Alright." Jongin attempts to reach out for a kiss but fails to do so when Kyungsoo closes the door on his face.

* * *

The lights were off when he came back home. He feels excited and giddy but tries to hide it, afraid he might spoil Kyungsoo's surprise. He clicks the switch on and closes his eyes only to hear silence. There was nothing. No Kyungsoo on sight, no surprise whatsoever.

He thinks maybe Kyungsoo was just under the weather though this had never happened before. No matter how much the other feels, they will be inseparable for the whole week. There was this one time when Kyungsoo had stomach pain, they didn’t go anywhere but still enjoyed each other’s company.

Jongin noticed that the table was already prepared with their meal just like what Kyungsoo had promised. He smiles at that knowing that his partner prepared it with so much love.

Shortly, Kyungsoo comes out from their bedroom, probably hearing his arrival. Jongin noticed that he was wearing his favorite satin sleeprobe without any undershirt, his milky white chest revealing.

“Woah.” Jongin comments, eyeing Kyungsoo from head to toe. “This day isn’t that bad after all.” He goes to his partner, rounding his arms on Kyungsoo’s waist and plants kisses all over his face. “I miss you.” 

“M- Miss you, too.” Kyungsoo stammers. “Why don’t we eat first? Dinner will get cold.” 

“Yeah, let’s hurry up and eat. Can’t wait for the main course.” He whispers and Kyungsoo gulps, staring at Jongin’s hungry eyes.

* * *

Jongin decides to wash up first, assuming Kyungsoo was already done judging by how he was dressed. His partner was just waiting for him on the bed with only the bedside lamp open. 

As he finished, he put on his boxers, not minding how he was underdressed. It’s almost 12 o’clock anyways, his birthday gift was already on the bed, waiting for him.

“Baby?” He calls for good measure, making sure Kyungsoo wasn’t sleeping.

“Hmm?” 

“How are you feeling? Still tired and sleepy?” 

Kyungsoo moves to face him, the rope of his robe already loose. Jongin could see his entire white torso. 

“I’m not actually tired the whole day. I was worried.” 

“Worried about what?” Jongin scoots to his partner closer, feeling the smoothness of his skin. He touches Kyungsoo’s face first to wipe the worries away, then his hands roll down to Kyungsoo’s side, feeling the curve. 

He feels his cock twitch inside boxers just by touching Kyungsoo. It had never changed after all. He is still head over heels on his partner, getting affected by just a single touch. 

Kyungsoo didn’t answer and it looks like he was just waiting for Jongin to move. The latter’s hand circles on Kyungsoo’s side first before reaching for his bottom - Jongin’s favorite part. 

“Wha- Wait..” Jongin murmurs, touching Kyungsoo’s undergarment several times, feeling the texture of the fabric or the lack thereof. The globes of Kyungsoo were revealing and only a mesh-type fabric was covering his rim. Jongin gives both a squeeze and a light spank, just enough for them to jiggle. 

“What are you weari--”

“Surprise! Happy birthday! This actually doesn’t fit me well. It’s large size but didn’t even cover my bum properly that’s why I’m worried.” Kyungsoo interrupts, untying the knot of his robe completely, revealing his white lace underwear. 

Jongin couldn't take his eyes away from Kyungsoo’s pinkish cock glistened with precum trapped inside the mesh. He licks his lips, allowing his eyes to devour the greatest masterpiece he had ever seen. He touches Kyungsoo’s swelling head, feeling Kyungsoo jolts. 

“No, ‘Soo. You were worried for nothing. It suits you perfectly, just how I like it.” He plants a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. “You are indeed the greatest birthday gift in my lifetime, baby. I love you.” 

Jongin would never forget how beautiful Kyungsoo was that night. He already knows what would be his new art the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! Please let me know what are your thoughts on the comment section and give a kudos if you liked it ^^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
